


A Pet to an Alien

by bobvance1997



Category: Original Work
Genre: Master/Pet, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobvance1997/pseuds/bobvance1997
Summary: On the planet K2-T64, a large planet nicknamed Merys, a planet with an atmosphere made of oxygen, lived an advanced civilisation called the Pretium, humanoid aliens roughly ten foot tall with three eyes, blue skin and wore either robes of a soft material for the nobles or armour of a hard material for soldiers or regular clothes for the peasants.
Their advanced technology easily trumped anything humans on Earth could ever dream of and their scanners have found life on Earth. Adoring the human children, they sent their FTL spaceships and began kidnapping all the children. Then faster than the human children could comprehend, they were back on Merys, a collar on their necks and locked in cages in pet shops all over Merys.





	

On the planet K2-T64, a large planet nicknamed Merys, a planet with an atmosphere made of oxygen, lived an advanced civilization called the Pretium, humanoid aliens roughly ten foot tall with three eyes, blue skin and wore either robes of a soft material for the nobles or armour of a hard material for soldiers or regular clothes for the peasants. Their advanced technology easily trumped anything humans on Earth could ever dream of and their scanners have found life on Earth. Adoring the human children, they sent their FTL spaceships and began kidnapping all the children. Then faster than the human children could comprehend, they were back on Merys, a collar on their necks and locked in cages in pet shops all over Merys.  
Almost a week after the first batch children were delivered to the pet shops a tall, elegant female Pretium, named Terum entered the shop, she had a beautiful face for one so alien and a long beautiful purple robe, clearly a noble and enquired with the shopkeeper. After a short while, the Pretium began looking at all the individual humans, each one sobbing and begging for their moms and dads, sisters or brothers. Soon she arrived in front of a humans and she fell in love with one of the cutest pets in the whole pet shop. I gasped and squealed pointing at the little human who was curling in his cage terrified. “I want this one I want this one”. I said excitedly. I watched intently as the shop keeper grabbed the little humans collar and pulls him out of the cage. The shop keeper looks up at me and asks “Would you like a translator”. He asked “Well of course”. I said knowing I had plenty of money to spend on him. The shop keeper ran and grabbed a translator collar and put it around the boy. I watched as he fiddled with it and looked up at me.

"Alright, try talking to it!" The shopkeeper requested.

           I excitedly looked down at him and began to speak to the overly frightened boy. “H-Hello! Im Terum…You’re going to be my pet…did you understand that”. I asked the little boy hoping the translator worked.

Mason  
For the 10 years I have been alive this one was obviously the worst. Before I woke up in a small cage with a collar on me I was back home on my planet playing with the very few friends that I had. I was never a very popular kid back home but I at least managed to make some friends in my class. Even though my life at my school wasn’t very good my home life was much worse though.  
For the last 2 years my dad would beat me, not severely, with a belt, he would throw things at me, and he just never really genially loved me. Being a small kid I could never really understand why he did what he did. My mom on the the other hand is a little better in the fact that she doesn’t beat me. My mom found a very high up job that requires her to be at the office for many hours a day and sometimes she will go on business trips for weeks and I wouldn’t see her for over a month. So to sum it up I was never shown that much love as a kid.  
Now back to the most terrifying day of my life. Me and my friends were at school that day and it was going normal like always. The typical day was going on, I got bullied a little got pushed around just like every other day. But as we began to eat lunch I looked up hearing screaming. I looked up seeing a hole in the roof open up lightening up the room as dust rain down on us. Suddenly one by one I saw quick blurs of something large coming down from the hole in the roof to the floor and going right back up and every time that blur came down and up a kid would disappear. Seconds later everyone was gone but luckily I escaped, so I thought. I hid under the table curling up and was shaking in fear. I sighed thinking I escaped what had just occurred but I was wrong. I saw a pair of boot, very large boots, step in front of my hiding place. Then a large hand grabbed the table and flung it across the room. I looked up at the very tall person and gasped seeing it had 3 eyes and had a very interesting what looked like military uniform on. “Please don’t hurt me”. I begged the large man. Suddenly the large man scooped me up in his arms and stared down at me as I stared up at with paralyzed with fear. “No need to be fearful we will not hurt you we are here to save you”. He said. Suddenly everything went black.  
Many days later I woke up and realized I had something around my neck. I gasped seeing it was a collar. I started to cry then I heard several other kids crying begging to go back home. For the next few day like many other people I huddled up at the back of my cage and whenever a alien came by I curled up trying to stay away from it. One day that didn work so well as I did the procedure I had been doing for many days now but this time it didn’t work. I gasped and trembled harder when I heard her loud pitch squealing. I heard something in their weird language which is one thing that terrified me even more on my first day here. I yelped when I suddenly felt the shop keeper roughly pull me out onto the floor by my collar. I looked up in fear as the women who seem obsessed over me talk with the shop keeper. I watched as the shop keeper ran off and came back with another collar that we quickly put on me. I yelped as I felt a minor shock but gasped when I heard her talking to me...and I understood.  
“H-Hello! Im Terum…You’re going to be my pet…did you understand that” I heard the lady say to me. I whimpered and tried backing up to the cage even more terrified now,but the shop keeper roughly pulled me back to where I was. I yelped and looked up at her seeing the nice lady smiling down at me. Honestly she looked like a nice lady who looked like she was very fond of me, and that calmed me down a tiny bit allowing me to answer. “Y-Y-Yes”. 

Terum  
My eyes widened at his tiny adorable voice that was completly adorable. “Ill take him. Were do i pay”. I said smiling. The shop keeper told me to wait at the cash register as he got my new pet ready. I got up and stood by the register and watched as he put my new pet into a carrying cage and then walked to me and sat him on top of the counter. I smiled and peeked inside and waved at him but frowned only seeing him curling up and whimpering. All I wanted to do as get this little guy to his new home. I asked the shopkeeper the price and it was pretty steep but being a noble it wasnt that steep for me. I quickly paid the man and I smiled down at my pet “Lets go home little guy”. I said and grabbed the cage and headed for my car


End file.
